


Chapter 4 - Move in

by FrenchieMarz



Category: Choices: the Nanny Affair, The Nanny Affair (Visual Novel)
Genre: Attraction, Cooking Lessons, Embarrassment, Gen, Moving, Nanny job, Penthouse, Twins, new home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchieMarz/pseuds/FrenchieMarz
Relationships: Anna Houston & Jenny Jenkins, Anna Houston & Mickey Dalton & Mason Dalton
Kudos: 1





	Chapter 4 - Move in

After a restless night, filled with images of Sam Dalton and the mysterious fiancée she never met, Anna was slowly awakened to the sound of her phone ringing on her night table.  
While her eyes were uneasily adjusting to the ambiant morning light, she saw “McFly” caller ID, along with the funny picture of Jenny she took years ago, covering the background of her screen.   
  
The nickname was a long-time joke between the two women: as they both loved the movie _Back to the future_ , they spontaneously started to call themselves McFly and Doc.  
  
She picked up and all she was able to say was _“_ _Hmmm_ _?”_ with a groan.   
  
_“Oh! Someone had a rough night… Maybe your interview_ _went better than I imagined…”_ said Jenny, giggling on the other end .   
  
_“Jen… hmmm… d’you want somethin’ or you just callin’ to bother me_ _early in the mornin’?”_ grumbled Anna, her hand rubbing her own tired face.   
  
_“Awww you’re no fun! Alright Sleeping Beauty, I called to say hello, first, as it’s almost 1 p.m. and I’m on my lunch break, I thought you’d be up but I was obviously wrong._ _And then I wan…”_ Jenny started to reply.   
  
_“1 p.m.?! Shit! SHIT!_ _...”_ shouted Anna, suddenly getting out of bed.   
  
_“Anna? What’s going on?”_ asked Jenny with a sudden concern in her voice.   
  
_“I’ll go with the short version, I don’t have a lot of time. The interview went well, I’m hired._ _”_ Anna heard Jenny make a little sharp noise, like a teenage girl fangirling over her favorite singer. _“_ _Yeaaah, I know, I know, it’s great! I need to pack my bags because the Dalton’s family driver must come here to pick me up, so I need to hurry. And Mr. Dalton is… not available! I know your game McFly!_ _”_.  
  
 _“Ah! That’s... why I was calling, too…"_ said Jenny sheepishly.  
  
 _“You... seriously? Jenkins... You were really calling me to talk about his fiancée?!”_ shouted Anna, annoyed by the direction this conversation was heading to.  
  
 _“Hey! I’m your best friend or not? Isn’t that what best friends are supposed to do for each other? Talk about hot guys and their future ex-future wives? Come on, Doc... And don't start using my family name on me!”_ Jenny replied, laughing frankly.  
  
 _“I’m not kidding Jenny, really. He’s my boss, not my boyfriend, not a potential conquest, not anything like that. Just my boss...”_ said Anna, somehow trying to convince herself and erase the memories of last night flashing back in her mind.  
  
 _“Oh. Okay. I’m... sorry, Anna. Did something happen? You sound... edgy today?”_ Jenny said, feeling something wrong with Anna’s tone.  
  
-Damn you Jenny, why do you have to know me so well...- Anna thought instantly. _"No! I’m fine, promise. Nothing happened, I’m_ _just…_ _tired after yesterday, don’t worry. I need to go, Jenny. I don’t want to make the driver wait too long, so I’d better pack my things. I’ll call you back later, okay?”_ said Anna, trying to sound reassuring.  
  
 _“Yeah, no worries, lovely! I’ll get out of your hair... for now!_ _”_ Jenny replied, not insisting.  
  
 _“Oh, but I’m counting on you to annoy me with your questions later!”_ Anna said giggling. _“Love you, freak! Bye”_.  
  
 _“Love you too, Nanny McPhee! Shake that ass, and don’t be late to the Dalton’s fortress... Bye!”_.  
  
They hung up and Anna jumped under the shower.  
  
A few hours later, a large majority of her clothes were packed and Anna was ready to move in with the Daltons. She called Carter and waited in the living room with her bags for his arrival. She decided to write a little note for Jenny, saying there was still some of her clothes she’ll need to take later, and that Jenny could finally be free to find some hot roommate to share the rent. She ended her note with _"I love you,_ _always, forever, I’m moving just on the other side of Central Park, so you’ll still see me very_ _often. Anna”_.  
Little did she know her life was about to change from now on.   
  
****  
  
Around 6 p.m., after settling her things in her new room, Anna was preparing her lasagna in the kitchen. She heard four little feet running down the stairs into the living room. They finally stepped into the kitchen and jumped on a stool on the other side of the island, studiously watching Anna.  
  
 _“What are you doing, Ms. Houston?”_ asked Mason.  
  
 _“You both can call me Anna, you know”_ replied Anna, smiling softly to the boys.  
  
 _“Really? Cool! We never called our nannies by their first name before, it was BO-RING!”_ Mickey said, rolling his eyes, and Mason nodded firmly.  
  
 _"Well, there’s a first time for everything! So, is_ _your homework done?”_ she asked to the boys, lifting an eyebrow, a mischievous grin forming on her lips. The little heads started bobbing enthusiastically. _“Okay. We’ll see that in a minute. I just need to finish this lasagna and put it in the oven first. You two wanna help?”_.  
  
 _“Yeeees! Lasagna! Awesome!”_ the twins shouted joyfully.  
  
Anna giggled and resumed assembling the different layers while explaining to the boys.  
  
 _“There! Finished! Now, it will cook for at least 40 minutes, so that the pasta is al dente. Mickey, do you want to open the oven? Be very careful, it’s hot, so you need to put the gloves on before touching anything”_. Mickey nodded and did exactly what Anna told him, his focus visible as he frowned and stuck his tongue out.   
After Mickey opened the oven door, Anna placed the dish inside and closed it.  
  
 _“Do you want to set the timer, Mason?”_. He nodded and Anna put her arms around his waist, lifting him so that he could reach the timer button.  
  
 _“Great team job! Alright, let’s go see if you did your homework properly”_ Anna said, leading the boys out of the kitchen.  
  
Half an hour later, Anna left the boys’ room, walking back to the stairs, her eyes focused on her phone screen as she was messaging Jenny. Sam went back from work a few minutes earlier and was on his way to check on his sons, absorbed in his phone too. They both looked up, just in time to avoid crashing into each other.  
  
 _“Oh! Sam! Hi! I... didn’t hear you come home_ _. How was your day?”_ said Anna, taking a step back, her heart pounding fast.  
  
 _“Anna! Hi! Oh, I just... I just arrived. The day was... fine. How was yours? Did you move in well? Everything’s okay for you?”_ Sam replied, a little embarrassed after the unfortunate events of the night before.  
  
 _“Oh absolutely! Thank you, it’s great! I was checking the boys’ homework just now”_ she said, trying to look away from his piercing eyes.  
  
 _“Right, the boys. I was going to huh... check on them”_ Sam said, his hand rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
 _“Right! I’ll leave you then”_ she replied, her hands squeezing her own arms. They both finally stared at each other, and stayed there, motionless, unable to look away, time slowly fading.  
  
 _“Dad!”_. The sound of the twins’ voices broke their trance, and they glanced at Mickey and Mason, waiting in the hallway. _“Is dinner ready Anna_ _?_ _I’m hungry!”_ Mason finally asked.  
  
Her eyes opened wide as she suddenly remembered the dish in the oven. _“Shi...”_ she started, before realizing the kids were listening. _“_ _Who_ _ops! The lasagnas!”_ Anna said, and started to run down the stairs to check on their dinner.  
  
Gathered around the dining table, Anna, Sam and the boys were enjoying the delicious lasagnas. The twins were talking about their day at school, explaining what they learned to their absentminded dad and nanny.  
Anna was fiddling nervously with her meal, saying _“hmm hmm”_ and nodding from time to time. Sam was discreetly watching her through his glass, every time he was taking a sip of his drink, torn between the fear of being discovered and the exhilarating feeling in his chest.

As his mind was wandering off the conversation, focusing in turns on his work, his fiancée, the twins, his life since the death of his wife, Sam didn’t even realize some of his meal was slowly falling off his fork, landing right onto the white napkin next to his plate, spattering everything around with sauce.   
  
_“Crap!”_ Sam yelled, suddenly coming to his senses again, as he tried to pick up the piece of lasagna, spreading the stain even more. When he looked up from the crime scene, he found himself observed by three pair of surprised eyes.

At that moment, as unexpected as it was, Anna snorted with amusement. Realizing the sound she just produced, she placed one hand on her mouth and nose, still laughing genuinely and trying to say sorry. Hearing their nanny snort made the twins launch themselves in a fit of laughter, a real, warm and infectious one. Seeing the assistance laughing heartily after his slip-up, Sam had no choice than to join the surrounding joy and happiness, forgetting everything else in that enjoyable moment.  
When the laughter finally soothed, Anna and Sam exchanged a soft gaze, smiling at each other.   
  
They all finished dinner in a joyous and relaxed atmosphere, Sam and Anna now paying attention to what the boys were saying, any trace of embarrassment between them finally gone. 


End file.
